I recognized the demand for electric fireplaces is increasing each year in North America and therefore the consumers desire for an improved simulated electric fireplace visual effect is present, I feel that the invention describe herein is novel and a major improvement to the overall visual effect of present simulated log burning fire.
The use of a full diffusing screens providing back projected flame images is well know and therefore used in over fifty US and world wide patents and publications but I will only refer herein to the closest prior art of record to my present invention that I can find after my due diligence search.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,707 Butterfield teaches a full back projection screen with forced air moving loosely fixed twisted vertical side by side ribbons to simulate the flames, Butterfield also teaches that using a front clear glass plate positioned in front of and in contact with the vertical back projection screen provides a reflective front surface by forming a doublet, Butterfield further teaches the front reflective surface produces a virtual image by reflection of the ember fuel bed and creates the appearance of flames emitting from in between the front simulated ember fuel bed (the object) and the virtual image of the simulated ember bed (the reflection), this optical principle tells us that the reflected image is as far behind the reflective surface as the real object is in front of the reflective surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,580 Hess et al teaches a full back projection screen with a flicker flame element that directs fluctuating light onto the back projection screen to simulate flames, Hess et al claims the application of a silver mirror reflective surface coating provides a mirrored front surface area located on the full back projection screen above the simulated ember fuel bed producing a mirror image of the simulated ember fuel bed which creates the appearance of flames emitting from in between the front simulated ember fuel bed (the object) and the virtual mirror image of the simulated ember fuel bed (the reflection), this optical principle tells us that the image in the mirror is as far behind the mirror surface as the real object is in front of the mirror surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,421 Corry. Our patented invention did not teach a back projection system but claimed a vertical window partition positioned in front of a simulated silk flame sheet, the flame sheet is moved in a flame like manner above the simulated ember fuel bed by upward forced air provided by a blower, the simulated ember fuel bed in which our claim 4 claims at least one window log forms part of the ember fuel bed and is positioned adjacent the partition immediately in front of the diffusing area of the window partition, the upper area of the window partition above the extended moving flame sheet is a clear transparent viewing area allowing an observer to see through the firebox onto the back wall producing a three dimensional silk flame sheet.
My present invention provides the consumer with a novel improvement by simulating an intense log stack burning cabinet design electric fireplace log set that fits into existing fireplace without any form of construction work and can be removed by hand in the winter months if the consumer desires to use a real log or fuel fire by using a bronze tinted tempered glass diffusing screen above the flame forward simulated log stack fire bed, the transmitted colored fluctuating light provides simulating smoke and flame images that appear to be emanating out of the simulated log stack combined with the transmission of the reflected colored fluctuating light visible through the plurality of openings in between the protruding individual log configurations which produce a stunning overall visual effect of an intense burning real log fire.